


Laundry Day: A Don't Story

by tridecaphilia



Series: The Don't Stories [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Domestic, Flirting, Laundry, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Thomas's shirt turned pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day: A Don't Story

**Author's Note:**

> Calista prompted "them being all domestic, like jokingly arguing about who messed up the last load of laundry and now someone's previously white shirt is pink". I ran with it.

“Seriously?”

The yell echoed through the apartment. Minho and Newt were out of their room and headed for the source before it had even finished.

“What’s going on?” Minho asked, looking at Thomas.

Thomas held up the answer in the form of his new white work shirt. Or, well, it had been white when he bought it. Now it was pink.

He glared at Minho. “What did you _do?_ ”

Minho raised his eyebrows, pressing his lips together in a way that made it clear he was trying not to laugh. “I did laundry?” he offered.

“You _ruined_ this.” Thomas balled up the shirt and hurled it at Minho, who ducked. “This was brand new. This is a thirty-dollar shirt and you turned it bright fucking pink.”

“Chill, man.” Minho couldn’t hold back a laugh this time. “I’ll buy you another shirt, not that big a deal.”

“What the hell, man?” Thomas didn’t enjoy being laughed at. “What did you dump in this load anyway?”

Minho shrugged. “I dunno, just underwear.”

Thomas groaned, dragging his hand over his face. “You dumped your new Spider-man boxers in, didn’t you?”

“Yeah?” Minho frowned. “They’re underwear, right? They go in with the whites.”

Thomas dragged both hands over his face this time. “God _damn_ it, Minho. No, the red boxers go in with the bright colors.”

Minho’s cheeks heated up. “I _said_ it’s not that big a deal. I’ll replace whatever you lost, all right? I messed up, I get it, now lay off!”

Newt cleared his throat. “Excuse me.”

Both his boyfriends turned to look at him. Minho’s mouth opened. Thomas’s eyes went wide.

Newt smirked. He’d evidently caught the shirt Minho had ducked, and had exchanged his clothing for that. And nothing else.

“If you two are done arguing about this shirt,” he said innocently, “maybe you could start doing something useful with it.” He took a step back toward the bedroom. “Like, say, getting it off me.”

He turned and slipped into the bedroom. Without a moment’s hesitation, his boyfriends followed.

 


End file.
